The present invention relates generally to a screen display apparatus for displaying content information on a display screen.
It is known that there exist display apparatuses for displaying various kinds of content information such as EPG information and product catalog information in addition to broadcast programs. The display screen of each of these display apparatuses has one or more display areas for displaying content information.
The display areas assigned to the above-mentioned display screen display a broadcast program, EPG information, product catalog information, and other content information (for example, refer to patent document 1 below). It should be noted that the technical document information associated with the present invention includes the following:    [Patent document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-178597
However, with the above-mentioned related art technology, the layout of the display areas on the display screen in which information is displayed is predetermined and therefore the sizes of these display areas do not change in accordance with the size of information to be displayed changes. Consequently, the above-mentioned related-art technology cannot ensure the proper display of content information in each display area, making it necessary to scroll the display screen for the full viewing of content information. This, however, presents a problem of making it difficult for the user to understand the correlation between the content information displayed in one display area and the content information displayed in another.